En secreto
by Victoire Black
Summary: Cuando una tiene veinticuatro años, un marido, tres hijos, un buen trabajo y está en medio de una guerra, en lo menos que puede pensar es en un adolescente que dice estar enamorado de ella. Pues para Marlene McKinnon es diferente... Porque no se lo puede sacar de la cabeza.
1. Domingo 1 de Julio de 1979

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

«**EN SECRETO**»

_Por Victoire Black._

**Domingo 1 de Julio de 1979.**

Cuando el mundo está en guerra y en la defensa son los menos, nadie es capaz de negar un poco de ayuda... A pesar de que ésta provenga de adolescentes de diecisiete años recién egresados del colegio y sin otra formación que la que allí recibieron.

—Y quiero que comprendan que las cosas no serán fáciles aquí, que esto no es un juego —repitió una vez más la joven morena que hablaba, una que apenas pasaba los veinte años. Un moreno quiso interrumpirla, pero la chica le ganó de mano—. Ya sé que estás seguro de esto, Black —dijo rodando los ojos—, nos quedó claro a todos la duodena vez que lo dijiste.

—Me alegro de que alguien me haya escuchado, Alice —ironizó el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, guiñándole el ojo.

El grupo de adolescentes que había llegado al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix era variado. Algunos con miedo en los ojos, otros con seguridad visible. Un par con ganas de salir corriendo en ese mismo momento, y pocos más sintiéndose lo bastante confiados como para ponerse a atacar mortífagos en ese mismo instante.

—Emmeline, Marlene, Hestia y Dorcas les mostrarán todo el cuartel, les enseñarán cómo son las cosas, y supongo que los pondrán a hacer algo —comentó la mujer llamada Alice a modo de despedida, pero antes de irse añadió en voz baja—. Algo como hacer el café o ir a comprar plantas aromáticas para la sala...

Acto seguido, Sirius comenzó caminar detrás de las cuatro mujeres, con los demás adolescentes pisándole los talones.

* * *

_Bueno, este es un regalo para mi AI, _**Insomnio**_:) No estoy demasiado segura de esto porque serán unos pocos y pequeños drabbles y viñetas sueltos que, aunque tienen sentido y son cronológicos, quizá no cumpla tanto con lo que pensaste en un principio. Para mí Marlene no es de la misma edad que Sirius y por eso pensé en encontrarle una vuelta a la historia. Así que aquí está. Lamento mucho si querías ver a los dos adolescentes recién egresados teniendo una historia de amor en medio de la guerra... Pero esto es slightly different. De igual forma, espero que te guste porque va con cariño :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	2. Lunes 2 de Julio de 1979

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

«**EN SECRETO**»

_Por Victoire Black._

**Lunes 2 de Julio de 1979.**

El cuartel general de la secreta Orden del Fénix era mil cosas menos silencioso. Desde el día anterior tenían a los nuevos –y adolescentes– integrantes de un lado hacia el otro limpiando cosas viejas, mientras los demás tenían reuniones importantes y debatían sobre cómo derrocar al Innombrable. Por tanto, el mal humor de los chicos era tangible e iba cada vez peor.

—¿Conoces a aquella mujer, Lily? —preguntó Sirius a su amiga en un descanso. La pelirroja frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta a quién señalaba Sirius.

—Es Marlene McKinnon, del departamento de Seguridad Mágica —respondió al instante—. Pero no tienes oportunidad —soltó una risa apenas lo dijo, y Sirius frunció el ceño—. Está casada y tiene dos hijos —aclaró.

—Ah.

Sirius rodó los ojos. ¿Qué importaba? Aunque estuvieran en guerra los cuernos seguían existiendo, ¿o no?

—Ni lo pienses —advirtió su amiga.

—No estoy pensando en nada —rió Sirius, pero Lily no lo imitó. Ya bastantes líos tenían como para sumar algo más a su lista de problemas.

Pero para él Marlene McKinnon no era un problema... Era una solución. Si con el amor todo es mejor... Con el sexo es mucho más.

* * *

_¡Hola! Este es aún más cortito que el anterior, lo sé, pero hasta donde tengo escrito es el más corto. No serán más de cinco o seis drabbles porque en realidad la historia no dura demasiado y no quiero repetir una y otra vez las mismas cosas, aunque intentaré escribir otro fic más decente de Marlene y Sirius para que _**Insomnio**_ no se quede únicamente con esta porquería. En fin, eso :) ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
